The Chronicles of Tin Man
by InSilenceTheUniverseAnswers
Summary: While they are all separated and pulled apart from each other families and loved ones. What happens when the one person who has always been thought of as gentle has her own story to tell, her own destiny. Her very own adventure. What happens when her past and present shows up along the way. Everything you know will change forever.


**This is my first fanfiction I would like to know what you think about this story I do NOT OWN THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA OR TIN MAN **

**I wish I did but sadly I don't those rights go to the authors and creators of these two amazing plot lines**

The three Pevensie children all sat together in the car on the way to drop Peter, the oldest out of all four siblings, off at the train station. This would be the first time all the siblings would be scattered in this world. With Susan in America with their parents, Peter heading off to college, and the two youngest, Edmund and Lucy, spending a couple months with their cousin Eustace. Everyone's life was finally starting to be put back together since their last adventure in Narnia. All except one.

...

In America DG's POV

The pain is still there, everyday is a struggle not to break down. I find it easier to just forget all together, yet every time I close my eyes I see his deep soulful brown eyes burned into my soul. Like a tattoo that will forever be etched in my brain.

"DG breakfast!"

My mother calls to me, it's weird that my parents are the only people who know my middle name and they only use it when I'm alone. I've always found the name comforting, like it fills a hole in my memory that always seems null and void. Every time I try to remember what happened before I was 6, I can't remember. Almost as if it never existed. As I crawl out of bed and slowly stumble down the stairs of the small farmhouse, I go back to my dream the night before.

"Hey kiddo! You okay? You seem a little off this morning."

"I'm fine dad, just thinking about a dream I had last night."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Okay, there was this woman. She had the most beautiful lavender eyes. She said 'a storm is coming'."

"Do have any idea of what that could mean?"

"I don't really know, we live in the country where storms happen all the time. It can't be something that big."

Just as my mom barges into the room she puts a yellow piece of paper down on the table in front of me

"DG, you're going to have to face the court. You've had way to many speeding tickets. Sheriff David is going to impound your bike at this rate."

"He can't impound my bike if I take off on it"

I smirked at the thought of taking off alone on my own adventure having something that's only mine to see and remember.

"I was wondering if you were planning a trip."

She dropped a stack of travel books down on the table

"You went through my stuff!?"

"We were worried. You've been a bit off lately." My dad said joining in the conversation.

"I love you guys and my family but I've just never felt at home here or in England."

I dumped the rest of my food into the trash and darted upstairs to my attic bedroom.

...

"Paul, our job here was to raise her in the best way possible. Not let her run wild."

"Yes, but we are supposed to prepare her for her return to the O.Z."

"And we've done that job for the past 14 years."

"Looks like we've done a better job than we thought. DG's having the dreams."

...

Back to Susan's POV

A storm is coming

A storm is coming

A storm is coming

The woman with the lavender eyes was back in my dreams. Telling me the same thing over and over again. I awake to the howling of the wind, like wolves from a far off place that holds so many things dear to me. No I can't remember now, not when I've come this close to completely shutting it out of my life.

As I get up walking over to small window set in my room I see a storm, the most terrifying one I've ever seen in my life. The storm the woman with the lavender eyes was telling me about.

...

In The OZ

The group of long-coats walk into the area where their queen stood waiting patiently for their news.

"What are the reports on finding the resistance?"

The man in charge of the group looked pale and more terrified than a kid thinking they saw a shadow dancing in their dark walls. As he took a deep breath an gulped down his fear, he prepared to tell his sorceress the news.

"There were problems, the resistance fought back we didn't lose any men. They appear stronger than they were before. I assure you sorceress you will have the emerald in your hand before the eclipse."

"I don't want possibilities and assumptions. I need to see Lillo."

...

"Peer into the future, tell me what you see."

"Lillo see, victory. The resistance will fall. You will have total control."

"Yes but what about the emerald?"

"Before the eclipse the emerald it will be, it will be…yours"

"Do you see anything that will stand in my way?"

"Lillo see nothing but, but-"

"But what?"

"Lillo see a light, a glimmer from the other side. A small glimpse of white bright light."

A bright light shines on the glowing mechanical orb. The light disperses and shows a small farm house on the Other Side. DG's house.

"General."

"Yes sorceress?"

"I want you to create a storm, take a small company of men. Slip over to the other side, find this light. An extinguish it."

The sorceress has a menacing look on her face her eyes dark and empty. Full of nothing but hate and pure evil darkness.

...

In America

The lights flicker on and off in the small farm house out in the country.

"That storm must be messing with the towns power. We might need to find some torches and candles soon."

"Yeah I guess I'll head outside soon a check in the shed for some storm equipment."

Just as the lights flicker on and off again the front and back door bust open with long-coats.

"Where's the girl?"

DG's POV

As I march down the stairs into the living room only to find my dad on his knees in pain

"Dad!"

It all happens so fast as someone grabs me from behind trying to drag me away. I bite their hand just to give me enough time to make a run for my parents.

"Upstairs now!"

My dad shouts giving orders to my mom an I on where we should go and what we should do. At this moment I felt so helpless because I have absolutely no idea of what I needed to do. How I could help.

As we all ran up the stairs we push my dresser in the way to block them at the top. My dad has already opened the windows and the storm is now right outside my window. So close you can feel it trying to suck your soul away. Yet still my parents help climb out onto the roof. Either way I believe we will die.

"DG you have to jump!"

"What why!?"

"The long-coats are after you!"

"Why me!?"

"Because its time!"

"Time for what!?"

"You have to trust us DG, you have to jump!"

"No! We'll be killed."

"You have to have faith in us. I'm sorry we never got to explain before this."

My parents both give me sorrowful looks as they both grab either side of me and push me into the whirling tornado. Into the storm that will change my life forever...

Thank you for reading I wil update ASAP and I will try to keep them coming regularly

~Taylor


End file.
